User blog:RealPixel/Eurya, The Claw of the Grave
Eurya, The Claw of the Grave is an Assassin in League of Legends. Abilities Eurya Can only Autoattack Towers, and she take 150% Damage while CC'd (Excludes Taunts, Slows, Silences, Fears). The duration of all non-targeted CC is also increased by 20% unless blocked by Linear Eurya's attacks apply the "Cursed" debuff to enemies. Attacks against a cursed target will consume curse to deal 5 (10 level) “Durability” is Eurya's Secondary resource, and is equal to 100 (50 level 110%Crit Chance) Durability regenerates at a pace of (10 + 100% Crit Chance) per Second |targeting = single target |spellshield = |onhiteffects = |spelleffects = single target |damagetype = physical |additional = Damage from "Cursed" is counted as part of the Attack that procs it An attack will either Apply or consume "Cursed", it will never do both }} Linear does 70% Damage to Targets that are not Marked. If a target is marked, "Linear" Will do 100% damage to ONLY that target (Loses AoE aspect) |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = 0 |range = 160 |targeting = skillshot |spellshield = Will block the Damage |onhiteffects = Applied to Marked Target |spelleffects = area of effect |damagetype = physical |additional = "Linear" has a 0.075 second animation (window to block stuff) "Linear" has a 10 degree hit box "Linear" has a 15 degree hit box (projectile block) "Linear"'s cooldown is reduced by 0.5% per 1% attack speed to a maximum of 70% reduction "Linear" Can crit for 130-140% Damage (Changes if you have IE/crit dmg runes) }} Eurya rolls a short distance towards the cursor. She may then recast this ability within 5 seconds to dash through her "Marked" Target, consuming the mark and dealing damage If no Target is marked, The ability will be placed on Cooldown. If the Target is Cursed, they will also be slowed by 20% for 2 seconds |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = |range = 200 |targeting = Cursor |spellshield = Will block the Damage |onhiteffects = Applied to primary target (details later) |spelleffects = Self |damagetype = physical |additional = Since it's confusing: Marked and Cursed: Can be recast, Slows. Marked but not Cursed: Can be recast, will not Slow Cursed but not Marked: Cannot be recast, therefore it won't slow Not marked and not Cursed: Rolls and then goes on CD Blocking a projectile with "Linear" will reduce "Sidestep/Blink"'s cooldown by 0.25 seconds }} Eurya Dashes in the direction of the Cursor dealing damage to the first champion struck (Applies on-hit effects). If the Target is Cursed, Dance of Darkness will consume "Cursed" to deal damage and then stop behind the struck Champion. If the Target is marked, "Dance of Darkness" will consume to mark to reduce it's cooldown to one second. Linear can be cast while dashing, but will not apply "Cursed" or any on-hit effects. If linear fails to hit a target, it's cooldown is increased to 30 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = 0 |range = 700 |aditional = Since it's confusing: Marked and Cursed: 1 Sec CD, Stops at Target. Marked but not Cursed: 1 Sec CD, Dashes Full distance. Cursed but not Marked: Full CD, Stops at Target. Not Cursed, Not Marked: Full CD, Dashes full Distance Hits Nothing: 30 Second CD at all ranks, Dashes Full distance |targeting = skillshot |spellshield = Will block the Damage |spelleffects = self |damagetype = physical |additional = "Dance of Darkness" bonus range: 250 (410 total) }} |cooldown = (1 second between casts) |cost = 0 |costtype = 0 |range = |targeting = skillshot |spellshield = Will block the Damage |onhiteffects = does not apply on-hit |spelleffects = single target |damagetype = physical |additional = This ability has no cast time, and can be cast while casting Sidestep/Blink (W) and Linear (Q) but not Dance of Darkness The third Blade will NOT be consumed, meaning if you have two blades on a target and tag it with a third, the blade counter will be reset to one, and not zero. No matter how many Blades are on a target, it will only count as one mark. Blade Width: 30 Travel time: 0.5 seconds }} Notes: TL;DR Eurya dashes around more, but dies faster Eurya's mechanics haven't changed at all, but her abilities are different, her kit gives her way more mobility, at the cost of her vulnerability to CC being amped up. She also has no real "instakill combo" and her damage is now lower, but her abilities are more spammable, meaning that instead of hitting someone 3 times to kill them over 3 seconds, you now hit them 6 times to kill them in 3 seconds. On the bright side, her abilities can only be spammed with proper management of her entire kit. If you fail to manage her "Marks" and "Curses" properly, you'll find yourself in the middle of the enemy team with 30 seconds cooldowns. her Q has also received a nerf, since that was something that was heavily requested. Make sure to tell me what you think of Eurya's new kit! (Probably OP, but we just need to keep trying right?) Category:Custom champions